Don't Forget About Me
by OzeraGirl
Summary: Based around Spirit Bound; After being forced to leave Adrian by the Queen, Rose heads to Chicago where she runs into people she least expects. After 3 years Rose goes back to court after receiving and invitation.What happened during the last 3 years? How will Adrian react to seeing her again? What was the invitation for? Read and find out xo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a RosexAdrian story that I started writing a few months ago but stopped, and now I have decided to continue it! I am not very good at finishing stories so that's why I have written the first 4 chapters so I can post one every few days so you guys don't have to wait for tool long!**

**I hope you enjoy it x**

* * *

**3 years ago.**

I make my way towards his room, feeling like I was about to puke. Just as I reach his door I let the tears run freely, feeling disgusted about the meeting I had with Queen bitch only moments ago.

_FLASHBACK**_

_I was in my room, trying to read War and Peace. I know right, me reading? But I had to read it For Lissa's stupid Literature class back at Lehigh. I would probably have not read it and lied my way through the whole essay, but Lissa is making me quiz with her so I'm stuck in my room until I finish it. Just as I was about to chuck the book at the wall out of frustration, there was knocking coming from the front room. Grudgingly getting off my bed, I made my way towards the door, opening it to find the most annoying, flirtiest pig I have ever met, Adrian Ivashkov, Who also happened to be my boyfriend. After the whole church incident with Dimitri, He decided to head back to Russia to live with his family for a little while. I was heartbroken. Still kind of am, But Adrian was there helping me through the whole thing. I know how it must have felt for him, seeing your girlfriend crying over another man? But we got through it, and surprisingly we are stronger than ever, and have been for about 5 months._

"_Rose?" I snapped out of my daze, and let my eyes fall on Adrian's worried face, "Are you alright?" he asked. Clearly he had been trying to get my attention for a while now. "Yeah I'm fine, well kind of. Lissa has me trapped in my room reading War and peace." I sighed dramatically. Adrian's face relaxed, the concern being replaced by a lazy smile. "I had to read that back in High school once. Didn't even get past the first page," "How did you pass?" I asked suspiciously, knowing Adrian; he probably forced some kid in his class to write it for him. "I paid one of our maids back at home to do it. She seemed to really like the book, that she never gave it back. But I guess it was kind of a win/win situation." Before I could say anything else, a Dhampir, looking like he was around sixteen, with brown hair and a clumsy posture, came running down the hallway in a hurry. "Guardian Hathaway, the Queen would like to have a word with you-" His eyes quickly flickered to Adrian and then back to me, "Alone." He added. "Do you know the reason behind this meeting?" Adrian asked, curious as to why his aunt would want to speak to his girlfriend. The boy mumbled a "no Lord Ivashkov" before scattering back down the direction he had come from. "Well that was weird" I mused. I grabbed Adrian's hand, squeezing it to try and ease the worry he was feeling towards the meeting. He looked at me, with a troubled gaze. "I'm sorry about all this .Don't worry about going. I will head over there now and tell her no. I will not let her manipulate yo-" I pressed my lips to his, silencing his rambling. Before he had time to respond I quickly pulled away, "Adrian, don't worry. It's probably some Guardian thing or something to do with Lissa, I'll be fine" I tried to sound as calm as I could, even though I was more worried than him. Adrian sighed and leaned a kiss onto my head, "I guess I will see you later My Little Dhampir, I love you" "I love you too" I mumbled, and watched him make his way towards the end of the hall._

_After about 10 minutes of contemplating whether I should go or not, I made my way to my closet, changing out of my ripped denim jeans and a tight red singlet to my Guardian attire. Tying up my hair, I made my way down the steps and towards the Courts main building, where the Queens Office was held. I walked past the front desk, where the receptionist was too busy playing a game of Solitaire on her computer to notice me. Without knocking I entered the room, where Guardians aligned the walls, and Tatiana herself sat at her desk, destroying people's life I guess. I stood still, my arms crossed behind my back, and staring straight ahead. After 10 minutes, of waiting, I was about to leave, but before I could make a move, she decided to finally speak. "Miss Hathaway, I'm guessing my message was received to you." She looked up from her papers, giving me an ice cold glare. "Yes your majesty." I said, trying to show no emotion, which was hard since that bitch made me wait for fucking so long. "I suppose you're wondering why I __wanted __to talked to you about." I replied with a nod. "Well I hear you and my nephew are still together, and I'm not very happy about that. So I am here to make an offer," I felt sick to my gut. I knew this was going to come sooner or later, except I was hoping later was going to end up being never. Tatiana continued talking, "You leave Adrian and everyone you love will be left alone, along with him." I could feel my throat close up. Not being able to respond, Tatiana continued." And be warned Miss Hathaway, If you do not break up with my nephew I will harm those you love. Wouldn't it be a shame if Lehigh kicked poor precious Vasilissa out? What about your father? I hear that he has committed many crimes, we wouldn't want to see him locked up would we?" I couldn't take it anymore, and yet, I still wasn't able to move my mouth. "And your mother? It would be horrible if she lost her job. Oh and let us not forget that young Ozera boy. How would Lissa feel if he were to be killed by the Strigoi? There are many Moroi who are willing turn for me. And Eddie, why he is only so young, it wouldn't be hard to put him working in one of the storage places." I swear I was about to faint. "And what about my dear nephew? It would be such a shame if he lost all his money. If his parents kicked him to the curve." A sudden rage came over me, along with disgust, "What is wrong with you? You would hurt your own nephew just because we love each other?" "Sacrifices sometimes have to be made, no matter how harsh the consequences are." My heart broke in that moment, my breathing became hitched and my legs become wobbly. She held a small smirk to her face, knowing she had won. And she did. I loved Adrian so much and I also loved them. I couldn't handle losing Adrian, but what other choice did I have? His whole life was going to be taken away from him and I couldn't let that happen. I'm just a bump in the road. If I leave, he would be sad at first but eventually he would move on. Find a nice girl that the queen approved of, settle down and have a few kids. Everyone would be safe, and as a Guardian and a friend, that was the choice I had to make, I had to let them go. "So what do you say, Miss Hathaway, do we have an agreement?" I opened my mouth, terrified that nothing would come out, but also hoping nothing would. I almost didn't recognise my own voice as I replied, "Of course your majesty." "Very well, you may leave." I made my way slowly to the door, scared that if I walked any faster I would collapse. I reached the door, but was stopped by her voice, "Oh, and M iss Hathaway, if you do break our deal you will not only lose your loved ones but you will be taken away." My only response was a cold glare and a snarky comment, after all I am Rose Hathaway, and I have to go out with a bang. "It's Guardian Hathaway to you, Queen Bitch and if you break your end of the deal I will be the one who will be coming after you." Before the guards could stop me I headed off to break the love of my life's heart._

FLASHBACK OVER*

I could hear him rustling about in his room through the door. I had been standing here for over 15 minutes, trying to wrap my head around everything has happened today. I go to knock, but my hand freezes. It's like ripping off a Band-Aid Rose, Quick and easy. Yeah, except this wasn't going to be so easy. I wiped the remaining tears off my face-which didn't really change anything because new ones just replaced them- Took a deep breath and forced my hand to knock. The door swung open, and there, in a long grey dress shirt and jeans, stood Adrian.

"Finally! I was so worried, what took you so-"His words dropped off when he got a better look at my face. "Rose? Rose what happened? What did she do?" he went to hug me but I took a step back. I knew one touch and I would be a goner. Hurt was etched on his face but it was overlapped with anger and confusion. "Rose? Please tell me what happened? I will fix it. Just please talk to me" His voice was hoarse, it almost looked like he was about to cry himself. I took a deep breath and looked down at my feet. "I can't do this anymore Adrian. I can't be with you, I thought I loved you but I don't, I'm sorry." The silence that was followed after it seemed to go on forever. "Rose is she making you do this? Is she threatening you with something? Because it doesn't matter to me, I can protect you from her! Just please…please don't do this" He crumpled to the floor, and held my legs while he cried. That image will forever haunt me. Never have I ever seen Adrian beg or even cry. How could I do this? It's not too late to back out. But I know that Adrian couldn't do anything to stop the Queen from doing what she wants. I took a deep breath and removed his arms from my legs. "No Adrian she isn't doing anything. This is all me. I just don't love you; I never have and never will. I thought I could get over Dimitri but I guess not. I decided to visit him in Russia and my flight leaves in an hour so I have to go and pack. Take Care Adrian." and with one last look at his more broken face, I sprinted towards my room.

I had booked a flight to Chicago, which was meant to be leaving in 45 minutes. After packing my bags I sat down and began to write letters to everyone.

**Mum and Dad, I am sorry for leaving without a goodbye, but it's for the best. I know you guys weren't there in my life as much as I wanted you to be but I forgive you. Don't come looking for me. Even though I just said that, I know you both won't stop until you find me but remember I'm your daughter. If I don't want to be found than I won't. Take care of everyone for me,**

**Love your rebellious daughter, Rose.**

**Eddie, I shouldn't be doing this. But I need to. I am so sorry for everything I have ever done to you. I am sorry about telling Mason where the Strigoi were; it was my fault he died. I am sorry for making you come with me to break Victor Daskov out, it's my fault you have bad marks on your file now. I love you Eddie, you are like my older brother, always looking out for me and always being there when I need you. I'm sorry I couldn't do the same. Take care of lissa for me,**

**Love, Rose.**

**Christian, even though you were annoying as hell you were always a bestfriend and a brother to me. We understand each other more than you might know so I trust you when I say this: Protect Lissa at all costs. Emotionally and physically. My leaving will hit her hard but of course you know I don't leave without a reason and without coming back, I'm not that easy to get rid of ;) as disgusting as it is to say, I will miss you.**

**Love ya Dragonfly, The one and only Rose Hathaway.**

Last and not least, it was time to write Lissa's Letter. I made her's short and simple.

**Lissa, I never thought I would be saying goodbye to you. I never I would ever have to leave you again but I do. You are my best friend, my family, please don't ever forget that. Don't worry about trying to find me; I will pop back up eventually. And I am always watching ;) I love you liss, I am so sorry, I hope that one day you can forgive me.**

**Love your Sister, Rose xo**

I folded them up and laid them on my bed. Taking one last look around my bare room, I closed the door and headed towards the courts garage, hopped into the car that Abe got me, and headed towards the airport.

* * *

**So what do you guys think! Like it? Hate it…Please review ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Day.**

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…7…7…7…7"I swear to god I was going to punch this kid in the face. "7…7…7…7" "EIGHT, THE NEXT NUMBER IS EIGHT!"I screamed at the little girl sitting across from me, who was now running to her mum in tears.

I was just outside of McDonald's at Chicago airport waiting for my flight back to Pennsylvania. A lot has happened over the last 3 years. My whole world changed drastically and never had I thought that I would be going back to the place where my life was destroyed and began. I stared down at the piece of lamented paper that sat on my lap.

_Dear Rosemarie Mazur-Hathaway,_

_You are courtly invited to the wedding of_

_Lord Christian Sebastian Ozera_

_And_

_Queen Vasilissa Sabina Rhea Dragomir_

_In holy matrimony,_

_On the 16__th__ of April; The Royal Court._

They found me. That was the only thought going through my head. After years of searching they had finally found me. I was quite impressed that they found me so quickly, but then again, Abe had a lot of contacts.

I was too out of it to hear someone sit next to me, that when they coughed, I nearly fell off my chair. "Wow, easy there. Somebody's a little jumpy today," I looked up to see familiar brown eyes, that sparkled with amusement .I felt my body relax when I realised who it was, "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous about seeing them all again. What if they don't want me there?" by now, the person had moved to sit next to me "Rose, we have been over a thousand times! Don't worry okay? If they didn't want you there they wouldn't have invited you, everything will be fine." I sighed, deciding that I needed to change the subject before I had a panic attack from all my thinking. "I wonder what Sydney is doing right now…" laughter came from the left side of me, "Probably drowning in history books , or doing extra credit for biology, you know how she is, sucking it up to Miss Haven all the time _'Miss do you need help carrying those?'_ and _'Oh miss! How about we read chapter 1-15 for homework tonight?'_ I mean, c'mon! Who gets excited about reading? And danm that girl can read, she read those chapters in like an hour!" An amusing smile placed my grimace. "Give her a break, it is her first time not being home-schooled, let alone college." "yeah I know, and I don't mind it but does she have to be such a buzz kill? Remember our first college party you and I wen t to and she called the police!" As much as amusing it is to tease Sydney about her work ethics, I still felt angsty. "Flight 308-Pennsylvania, is now boarding." Shit. Maybe I could still make a run for it. Looking around I found a door that looked like it would lead me downstairs. Just as I was about to bolt, an arm linked mine and dragged me towards our gate. "You ready for this?" No, of course I'm not ready for this. I will be glad if I even make it out alive. Turning my head around, I looked at the worrisome eyes that were directed to me, "Ready as I'll ever be." And with that we were off.

* * *

**Who do you think is with rose? It may have confused you but there is only 1 person with Rose. I want to know what you guys think! And I am so sorry about the shortness of it; I just don't want to give away on what has happened over the last 3 years!**


	3. A very important AN!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Renu

XXXSilverFangXXX

Smileyface Devil

AllYouEverWillBeIsMean

Lezlie517

RoseElla

OzeraGirl


End file.
